Inuyasha: part II
by juizyblue
Summary: i luv this show...lol


There was a light mist of dust above the two enemies, inuyasha and Tokobukto. Kylala flew straight towards Inuyasha and Kagome dropped down stumbling towards the ruffled Inuyasha on the ground. His clothes were torn and dried blood on his shoulders and chest. Kagome looked ahead seeing the lying corpse of the still Tokobukto. he still had the tetsaiga nailed through his chest as the black colored blood poured around him. Kagome still had to hold her throat for her blood was leaking. the panicked kagome tried running to Miroku and Sango. Shippo was trying to help miroku stand but he was too short. "Aya!" cried Kagome as she tried helping the others. "Kagome your hurt!" shouted shippo as he ran towards her. "I know, I know" said Kagome calmly.

"Go call for help, Shippo, look inside the house. during the fight I saw a shadow walk by." said Sango as she grabbed her leg in pain. "I will" said Shippo so valiently. Shippo ran across the dusty ground passing the dead Tokobukto and the unconscious Inuyasha. Shippo looked back at inuyasha thinking how much he went through. the great battle he saw before his very eyes. Young Shippo saw many fights, but this one almost topped all of them. As he approached the steps of the house there came a gentle breeze from the door as if someone walked by. "h-H-Hello?" said Shippo softly as he crept up the steps nearing the wooden door. he placed his hand on the silver knob and turned, but the door opened itself giving the sound of an old crack as if the door needed oil in between. "H-hello?" said shippo with a little more volume in his voice. yet there still a silence. Shippo looked in front of him and found a table of herbs, eggs, bread and hot green tea,which was still steaming as if it was just off the fire. "there must be someone here." whispered Shippo to himself. (_Squeak _on the floor). Shippo looked behind himin surprise looking back and forth trembling and thinking who it was and what was behind him. Shippo turned left saw nothing then he turned right and there stood a beautiful young girl of short brown hair with gray clothes and a pinkish robe around her. Shippo stood there in amazement of her beauty as she took out a sharp cutting knife and a couple of stones to attack.

Shippo started to freak out and fell to his knees crying for mercy. "no don't hurt me, don't hurt me! i need help my friends are hurt. They need help please!" cried out Shippo. The girl stared at Shippo confused. "did you not hear the big fight outside" shouted Shippo. The gurl still stared at him with a big question mark on her face. Shippo frustrated at her "what tha hell are you talking bout faces" tried explaining what happened yet the girl still carried a blank face. Suddenly a voice cried out sayin "stop she's deaf! Who the HELL are you to come in here!" The shadow grew tall as the young man came out with his long brown hair and long sword in his left hand. He came infront of scared shippo as he was trembling on feet beggin to hear him out. "My friends are outside and in pain one of my friends have been stabbed 3 times while another across her throat!" "My God" cried the young man. "I have heard your fight across my yard. I did not want to be part of it." Shippo cried to his feet and pointed out kagome and the others as they all were lying on the ground coughing from the dust. "shit, you guys been hit big time." said the man. "Please! Help!" cried Shippo as tears fell down his cheek. "I will" said the man as Shippo and the man both ran towards the others. Kagome looked up as well as Sango being grateful that the house wasn't completely deserted as it looked. "I found help guys" said shippo as the man started picking them up one by one and lettingthem lie on the floor. The young girl started a fire as the man took care of Inuyasha and the others. When miroku opened his eyes his saw the young girl looking at him and was intrigued. As Miroku tried getting closer, Sango pulled the girl away from him. "watch out, this thing is a snake for girls." said Sango. but the girl just turned away and fetched a pail of water from the back of the house. Frustrated miroku looked at Sango in disappointment but sango just rolled her eyes and went back down on her soft blanket. Miroku crept over with the pain still in his stomach and whispered close to Sango's ear: "You don't have to be jealous of that girl, you will always be the girli long for." Sango surprised by this turned and smacked hisface leaving Miroku twitching on the floor. The man came in to see what the fuss was about, but all he saw was Sango resting peacefull and Miroku resting beside her with a big red mark on his face.

The man went over to Inuyasha putting a wet cold cloth on his wounds. Inuyasha awoke by one his stings on wounds, and looked confused at where he was. He tried getting up but found himself bound to the ground in herbs andclothes. "What the hell is going on, who the hell are, and where's the bastard so i can finish him off" said inuyasha but felt another pain as the man pressed the medicine clothes on his wounds. "You were wounded so I helped, if you don't want to live, then get up and walk out my damn house'' said the man. stunned by his response, inuyasha did his usual nagging: "who the hell are you to talk to me like that, you know i can kill you're smart ass." then inuyasha just collapsed on his back gasping for air as the pain he felt grew all over again. ''I'm taking out your poison and cleaning your wounds stupid fool!" said the man as he did one more bandage and called the young girl to place herbs on his chest and shoulders. The way he called the girl was only hand gestures and this left inuyasha confused. Kagome tilted her head confused at what he did then the man came to Kagome. "Let go of your throat, i promise i won't hurt you." Kagome stared at him and let her hand fall down her side. The man shocked by her condition said: 'im surprised you can still talk'. all kagome can do now is just a mumble as the pain was striking her more and more. The man took out a cloth which had strange blue flowers, dipped in the hot water and pressed on kagome's throat. "hold on im going to get another cloth to tie around." Kagome watched the man leave as she smelt the fresh minty flowers that were on her throat. "Hey you gave her hot cloths and gave me COLD Cloths!" shouted inuyasha as tried to get up in a sitting position but failed. Kagome turned to inuyasha almost hugging around his wounds. she held his back and silently cried tears as she came to his ear whispering, "im happy you're alive." Inuyasha pushed her back in disgust, but secretly felt the same as he hugged kagome back.

Miroku came walking with his long holy staff and sango and Shippo followed. "well, well, it seems it is not only me and Sango getting emotional" said Miroku. Sango looked at Miroku in annoyance and Shippo hit his leg saying "you ruined the mood!" Kagome and inuyasha both pushed back in embarrassment then inuyashagrabbed his chest in pain. "Are you ok" said Sango as kagome came towards Inuyasha as if she were to catch him from falling.

The man came in with the extra cloths having the girl follow behind. "Ah you guys finally are recovering." said the man. Sango turned to him as so the others in gratitude, except inuyasha. "how can we ever repay you? What is your name?" saidSango. The man looked up and said " well my name is Jin and this is my n, Mei. She is only 15 years old and i am of 21 years. If you want to repay me you can start with my front yard. You fools ruined it, making it look like a desert with your silly squabble out there.''

''Squabble! If it wasn't for me your house could have been dust are beyond dust since your house is already crap!" yelled inuyasha in annoyance and pain. "oh really, your wounds say otherwise. you look like you just won with luck. you got beaten up bad.'' said Jin. "What!" cried inuyasha. kagome held him back about to say sit boy, but Inuyasha already got beaten the crap off him and didn't need his face to get a hit. "Inuyasha Shutup!" cried Kagome. "can't you see he helped us, say thank you." said Kagome. Inuyasha grunted and rolled his eyes turning his head to the window to ignore the others. "well I see when i am not appreciated. You guys can leave when you guys back your strength." said Jin as he stared at Inuyasha. Jin turned and so did Mei.

the moonlight shined on the wooden carved table as Jin came out of a room where Mei was sleeping. "How did your niece become deaf?" whispered Sango and Shippo sat beside her with curiosity. "Her father was a ninja and her village became attacked with more skilled warriors that had cannons. we have never seen fights like that. it was a like a loud cracklin thunder right next to our window. next thing iknow i saw little Mei crawling out her room with bleeding ears." "O damn!" said Shippo. Sango shoved him as Kylala started to awake from Shippo's voice. "you gonna wake the others" whispered Sango. "if her father was a ninja, then who are you?" asked Sango. Jin dropped his head and smiled saying " I am a ninja like my brother Jubei." "Umm...aren't you a little young to be a ninja?" said Shippo but in a lower voice. Sango shoved him again, "why are you so rude!" whispered Sango again. 'I'm sorry" said Shippo. Sango turned back to Jin and said "so yeah, you are a little young to be a trained Ninja." Shippo looked at Sango in frustration and hit her arm. Jin sat back and chuckled as he saw the two squabble. "Wait you two" said Jin so calmly, " i grew up in a Ninja background. i am part of the Chi Family, one of the oldest and greatest of Ninja history. My brother was trained as one and quickly grew interest despite my age." "how old were you?' said Shippo interuptedly. "aya Shippo!" said Sango, "let him finish". Sango turned to Jin saying," so how old were u when u started?" "SANGO!" screamed Shippo. "Shhsh" said Jin, "Mei is sleeping in her room nearby.'' "Sorry" both Sango and Shippo said with their heads low. "i was only five" said Jin. "hey is Mei's father your brother?" asked Shippo. Jin took a pause and looked down. "yes, he died from that terrible attack. We were the ones that survived." Both Sango and Shippo, with his jaw wide open,had their eyes widened with awe, but Sango was more inrtigued with the young ninja. "but I swore to give up being a ninja for Mei, she needs me" said Jin.

Hours passed by as the crack of dawn shined through the window infront of Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha startled by the light woke up and found only Kagome and Miroku sleeping away. "Where the rest of those fools?' Inuyasha caught a scent and got up slowly following the delicious smell. he turned looking the kitchen following the scent and saw both Jin and Sango laughing together and Jin reaching for Sango's leg where the blade cut. "What the hell you guys doing here?" said Inuyasha. They both stopped their laughter looked at each other then to inuyasha in embarrassment. "Uuhh..." stuttered Sango. "We were cooking breakfast for you guys. Crap u ruined the surprise." said Jin. Inuyasha looked at them both suspicious and turned seeing Shippo on his chair being fed eggs and fried pork by Mei.

"Hey, I want FOOD!" cried out inuyasha after seeing Shippo being happy eating away. "Yes inuyasha im makin a bowl for u" said Sango and Jin poured out fruit flavored water to Inuyasha and Shippo as they both savagely ate their food as if they were starving. literally stuffing their face! "they always try to compete each other" whispered Sango to Jin as he stood in amazement and awe. "Damn, I'm a good cook!" cried out Jin as Mei stood back watching and laughing.

Outside, the cool earlymorning breeze flowed through cracks of the window as Kagome wiped her eyes and felt her throat. it still was sensitive, but was healing well. "good." whispered kagome to herself as she heard herself speaking a little better. "INuyasha!" cried Kagome as she just discovered only the blanket on the side where he slept. "SHhsh" said Miroku as he walked by slowly holding a bowl of fresh cooked eggs. "I was going to wake you up, there's breakfast in the kitchen." "Where's everyone?" said the puzzled Kagome as she looked around for the others. she didn't even see Kylala on the corner where she slept. "They're all in the kitchen. Duh!" said Miroku as he chuckled to himself walking away. Kagome quickly got up following miroku. "I see you're getting better" said Kagome. "Just barely." said miroku. "My belly is still in pain, but Jin said i will heal in a couple more days. He said we can stay for as long as we want." Who the hell is Jin?" said Kagome. "I am Jin" said Jin behind startling Kagome. She jumped and turned and looked up with a blush. "I am sorry. I didn't mean..."  
"No, it's alright" said Jin. "We were never properly introduced." Kagome and JIn smiled and said their names to each other. Jin introduced Mei to Kagome and they all went and sat in the kitchen filled with the aroma of fresh, cooked food.

"Morning late bird." said Sango as she chowed down her eggs and pork. Kagome did a playful push on Sango's arm and sat next to her. "well, well I see im not the only one starving." said kagome as she looked at the messy faces of Shippo and Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped and did a mean stare at kagome and Kagome responded back the same. "here, for you" said Jin as he politely placed the bowl of eggs and pork infront of Kagome. "Thank you." said Kagome as she took her chopsticks and prepared to eat. "Well shall we do today?" said Shippo. "There is a large meadow by lake Mwegu. There we can see the blossoms and fishes there. large fishes.'' said Sango with excitement as she turned to Jin. "Jin told me about it guys."

''What about the meadow?'' said inuyasha. 'we need to find the rest of the jewel shards.' said the stern inuyasha. "how about we need to relax fool? You just got hurt take time to breathe, those shards will be there tommorow." said Sango. "Aya, it's alright." said Jin as tried to settle the two. "Oh yea Sango, if you like stupid flowers and stinky fishes then go ahead. I swear if some demon comes by and attack with some shard inside its body, Sango I swear I..." "will come out and help us!" said Kagome interruptively. "Right," Kagome said sternly as she stared at Inuyasha's blank face. Inuyasha turned to his food with no answer making the whole room silent. Mei who stood by Inuyasha tapped his shoulder to offer a piece of bread. "Don't touch me." said Inuyasha but still saw the girl offering him the bread. Inuyasha was confused by this and just snatched the bread off her hands.

Mei stood there by surprise as she inuyasha gobble down the bread with greed. she turned and cried running out of the kitchen. Miroku slapped the back of Inuyasha's head making inuyasha choke on his food. "Hey!" said Inuyasha. "what did you do to Mei?'' said Miroku as everyone else stared. "WHat did I do?" said inuaysha. "You made her cry you selfless ass" said Kagome. "What the hell is going on?" Jin walked up and turned to Inuyasha saying, "she didn't mean to offer you the bread, she wanted you to spread the buttermilk on it for her." How was I suppose to know, she didn't tell me!" said inuyasha. "You ass!" screamed Miroku, "the buttermilk was infront of you!"  
"HEy hey i didnt know that what she wanted. she didn't say anything just gave me the bread. and besides why she crying for that thing when she could eat this delicious eggs and pork?"  
Sango looked straight at inuyasha and said, "well since you didn't know, Mei is deaf. She can't speak. Get it now?" Inuyasha looked up and turned to everyone else as they looked back and stared. "Well damn how was Ii suppose to know what she want?" yelled Inuyasha as he got up and left. "Geez, I swear that inuyasha is a handful, sorry bout that." said Sango. "oh it's alright he didn't know and also he didn't that was her favorite snack to eat as well.'' both Sango and Jin chuckled together while in the back Miroku looked at them both with jealousy.

"What's wrong Miroku?" asked Kagome. "That's Sango's flirty laugh." said Miroku softly. "what Sango never flirted with you!" said kagome as she giggled, "and she'll never do!" "yeah well i listen to her with other guys we pass, and i know Sango. We might not act like it but i know she must feel for me someway. why else would she hit me so hard?" said Miroku. "Uhh..she don't like you like that, why else would she flirt with other men as you say?" said kagome so curiously. "Well for one reason of course." said Miroku. "oh yeah, what?" said Kagome." To make me jealous and want her more. "Kagome fell on her back laughing and surprised, making everyone look at her like some spectacle. Shippo turned to Miroku thinking what an idiot he was,Miroku looked down at Kagome as he rolled his eyes. "what's wrong with you Kagome?" said Jin. 'Oh nothing, just a funny joke Miroku said." said Kagome.

"really can me and Jin hear?'' said Sango. "Oh uh...well there was a samurai and a demon fighting, you see...and uhh..." stuttered Miroku. "Uhuh, well i heard enough." said Sango as she turned and chuckled with Jin. Miroku followed along with the laughter, but Jin and Sango stopped and Miroku was the last one laughing. "how embarrassing." said Kagome to herself as she held her head low. "Hey you guys seen the bread?" intruded inuyasha. "What for, that bread you took from mei wasn't enough?" said Shippo. Inuyasha stopped searching and calmly walked behind Shippo smacking his head and again he had a bump. "AYA!" said Shippo as he held his head in pain. "inuyasha!" "Well, where's the bread!" Jin pointed to a covered basket that was filled of warm bread. "Finally!" said Inuyasha. Shippo rubbed his head bump while kagome was asking him what he was doing. Inuyasha turned with a crooked smile and walked away. Kagome followed after as Sango and Jin both went to the hot pot which was the fire that boiled dumplings. "you're a talented cook" said Sango with admiration. Miroku looked at them confused thinking:'_I can cook too! what the hell is her problem, did she forget the rice rolls i make for her.'_

Outside was inuyasha and Mei. Kagome was in the back thinking what Inuyasha was gonna do this time. Inuyasha took the bread and spread the butter on it. He offered it back to the girl with a grunt. Mei looked at and looked back at him and smiled so happily as she snatched the bread from his hand the same way as he did before. "Well damn" said inuyasha. the girl came towards and gave a hug. Shocking inuyasha, he looked down at Mei's brown head and started to give back an awkward hug. Kagome stared at inuyasha with awe thinking: _'wow, I finally whipped him in shape.' _as she was laughing to herself.

Inuyasha heard the sound and had his ear twitch. he turned finding kagome's leg behind the door. He walked up to the door grabbing kagome's arm. the startled Kagome quickly looked up and smiled, but Inuyasha looked back with a mean eye, "what are doing here, following me?" "Well I wanted to congratulate you on your good deed foronce." said Kagome as she fell into his arms and squeezed hearing his beating heart so steady. "OW! Not so tight!" cried inuyasha. kagome still hugged him as inuyasha closed his eyes in pain. "My Chest!" screamed inuyasha. "Good boy." whispered kagome.

It has now been a couple of days since the gang stayed at jin's house. Miroku was frantically looking around for Sango as Inuyasha walked by. "What's your problem?" said Inuyasha as he stared at Miroku looking behind the door. "Oh nothing I'm fine as a grasshopper." smiled Miroku as he showed his teeth. inuyasha just stared back and snickered saying, "looking for your one and only Sango?" Miroku stopped and paused, turned to Inuyasha saying, "What! Kagome told you? Why you say that? Get outta here! What makes you say that? who the..." "Whoa !" said Inuyasha interrupting Miroku. "just joking.' smiled Inuyasha. "Hey you know where's Sango don't you?'' said Miroku. "well.." Inuyasha turned rolling his eyes up. "Where's Sango?'' said Miroku. Right there Inuyasha and miroku were face to face as if they were about to fight. Then suddenly there was a laughter from outside. "Sango?" said Miroku as he turned to the window lifting up the straw cover. Sango and Jin both walked across the sandy land as they approached the house with jin holding a full basket of fish and Sango carrying a large bag of rice. they approached the door but Miroku opened before Jin had the chance to open it. "Oh hey.." said Jin surprised. But Miroku just looked with a fake smile and turned away. "What's going on with him?" smiled Jin to Sango. "Oh he always had a manners problem." laughed Sango. They both went to the kitchen finding Shippo, Mei, and Kagome all playing some Mah Jong on the wooden table. "Hey guys" said Shippo as looked the bags of food. "Oh I love that game" said Sango as she turned to the three. "really you want to take my place Ifeel tired." said kagome. "Come over here and let me check your wound." said Jin. Kagome went over and Jin lifted the cloth off her throat. The wound looked like it was dissappearing and heling better. Kagome smiled and skipped to the other room.

"hey let me check your leg Sango." said Jin. Sango came over and sat on a chair lifting her dressings to show her wound. Jin came close and bent over to check. At that time Miroku came over and found them both at that position screaming, "Don't Marry him!" Everyone had a shocked face but Mei still played her little game of Mah Jong. "What the hell are you talking about?" said the embarrassed Sango. she hung her head low with a blush and Jin stood up saying," I'm sorry but i was just checking her leg wound." smiled Jin. Miroku's face turned red and slowly backed down as Sango'seyes pierced through his eyes. " Well umm...I feel better too." smiled the embarrassed Miroku. "no wait let me make sure." Miroku showed his wound which now left a scar on his stomach. "Good, all your wounds are getting better." Inuyasha turned from the back and screaming "Finally we can get out of here!" "Hey" yelled Sango. "So rude!" she said turning her head. "No it's alright Sango. I offered you guys to stay and leave whenever you want." The cheerful Inuyasha hopped around, making kagome confused. "Did you guys feed him something?" said Kagome. Jin laughed, "No" said Jin holding his belly in laughter.

Inuyasha picked up his tetsaiga from the floor. "That's a mighty fine sword." said Jin. the startled Inuyasha turned and said "yeah and its mine!" "hey remember that comment you said about fighting is useless or some shit like that when you were caring for me, you were a damn ninja so what's your problem!" Jin stared blankly at his face and said while scratching his head, "well i'm not into that stuff anymore. Since that tragedy, you remember, i can't risk Mei's life as Ikeep my ninja lifestyle." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head surprised saying "why not do revenge, your a ninja! You can slip in and out without a trace." "Too big of a risk. Anyways, I'm over that life now. I have to be like a father to Mei right now." said Jin. Inuaysha turned over cleaning his sword confused thinking, _'what's the big deal, like the child is that important to him.' _

Everyone came out the house saying their last good-bye's and thank you's to Jin and Mei. Mei turned and gave out rare red flowers to everyone. she turned to shippo and shippo fainted, blushing. She turned to Inuyasha and he just grabbed out her hand without doing the hand sign for thank you that Jin had taught them. Inuyasha turned and walked leaving Mei in the wind. Inuyasha thought to himself, _'stupid girl, why she doing this.' _Miroku turned to Sango and found her hugging close to jin. She whispered to his ear, leaving him smiling as she turned away smiling playing with the little red flower. Miroku was very upset. He walked towards Jin calling him out. "what did Sango tell you!" Jin turned and smiled as he answered back, "warned me about you and what you doing right now." Miroku was left now more embarrassed turning back to Sango finding they both caught each other's eyes. Sango laughed and called Miroku to catch up. "well i apologize for my ungratefulness and rudeness" said Miroku all calm. They both bowed respectively and Mei did as well next to Jin. mei handed him the red flower and with a smile Miroku gratefully accepted. He leaned over to Mei and gave a kiss on the cheek, leaving Mei all blushing. "I still got it" said Miroku. "Got What!" said Shippo as he got up from a daze. "nothing" said Miroku. he pushed Shippo aside and walked with a giggle. " HEY!" said shippo as he again was left behind the gang. Everyone turned back to the two who helped them heal during their time of stress. The gang waved and Inuyasha just looked. Mei and Jin both waved and smiled as they were walking back to their little old house.

"I still think the house should have been blown away. It's too old." said Inuyasha. Kagome hit Inuyasha hard as Miroku and Sango talked in the back. "well what do you think of him?" said the jealous Miroku. Sango just turned with a snicker and looked back at the house. "He's not my type." Miroku stopped with his jaw opened as Shippo giggled passed him. _" she is working me overtime" _said Miroku to himself.


End file.
